


Best Friend

by rosetintedworld



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Grade One, No-Sburb, School, Young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintedworld/pseuds/rosetintedworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series i'm working on in which they're all little kiddies. mostly based on jade ( the total new girl ) trying to make friends with karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The small, black haired girl walked eagerly onto the school yard. Her backpack bounced behind her as she skipped on. She quickly pushed into the front doors. An old man followed behind as fast as he could, he was obviously her gaurdian. 

Her hair was tied back into a messy pony tail and she had big round glasses that sat at the top of her nose. She had a slight over-bite, but it only made her appearance cuter. Her grandpa quickly signed her in. She was in the first grade, Ms. Paint's class.

The school secretary set her off in the right direction of her class and she was off. She slipped into her classroom, greeted by the stares of some other students. There wasn't many of them.

"You must be Jade." The teacher greeted with a smile. 

"Yep!" Jade replied. The rest of the class giggled. 

Mrs. Morgan pushed her in front of the rest of the class, holding her by the shoulders.

"Say hi to Jade, everybody." She rouse lots of 'hellos!' and 'welcomes' from the rest of the kids. Well, most of them. They looked friendly, maybe she would be able to make some friends here. 

Ms.Paint glanced around, humming a soft tune to herself, looking for a free spot where Jade would beable to sit. 

"Ah! You can sit right there!" She pointed happily to a spot between what seemed to be a very disturbedboy, a scowl plastered on his face, and a boy with sunglasses, strait pokerface. Maybe right there wasn't her first choice, but it will still do.

"And if you need anything, you can ask me, or I'm sure Dave and Karkat will be happy to help!" Karkat let out a small growl, a frown twitching at his lips. Why did he have to help with the new girl? 

He looked over his shoulder and watched her run happily over to cubbies. She was pretty, he noted. Gog, Karkat, stop thinking these things! Girls have cooties! He crossed his arms over his chest and slouched down further into his chair.

"Oh, and just take any free cubbie!" The teacher called before turning back to the chalkboard.

Jade takes a free cubbie, which happens to be beside Dave's, and shoves her stuff inside. She hangs up her jacket on the hook before skipping back to her new desk.

She sits down on the chair and smooths out her light green dress. She pulls into her desk more and sets her hands on her desk.

"Sup" He says, watching the new girl intently. She can't see that, of course, because of his glasses. He'd got in trouble before because of wearing his glasses in class, his teacher is now used to it. He always wears them. 

"Hello!" Jade says cheerfully. She kicks her legs back and forth underneath her desk, cheerfull as ever.

"I'm Dave... Oh, and don't mind Karkat, he's a jerk." Dave attempts to whisper, but fails. 

Karkat snaps his head their direction.

"I'M NOT A JERK!" He barks.

"Ohh noo! You two pleeeease don't fight!" She whines.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're a dummy!" Dave insults.

The rest of the kids gasp, along with a few 'woahs'.

"That is en-" Ms. Paint starts.

"Well you're stupid!" Karkat interrupts. 

That rises a few more gasps and some 'ooohs' from the crowd of kids behind them.

Dave stuck his lip out in a small pout, breaking the small poker face he had on.

"Yeah, well, well, I hate you!" Dave spits back.

The words hit little Karkat hard. Sure he bickers a lot with the other kids and none of them really liked him, but none of them said they hated him. It actually... hurt him.

He stormed out of his chair and to the cubbies. He curled up under the benches and pouted.

"Dave! You do not say you hate somebody. That is unacceptable" 

Quite frankly, he didn't care. He was a Strider. He did what he wanted. The minute she turned back around, he took advantage of it and mocked her. The rest of the class broke out into laughter in return. She saw.

"Time out." She said blankly. She pointed over to the small stool in the corner of the room and looked at Dave. If looks could kill, Dave would probably be dead.

Dave just huffed. After glancing up at her, he slowly slid out of his chair and slumped over to the stool. He sat down, arms crossed over his chest as he huffed again. He turned away from all the stares of his classmates and turned to face the wall.

Jade watched him quietly, surprised of what just happened between to two boys. Everybody was surprised.

The teacher rubbed at her tembles, mumbling something to herself.

"Karkat, sweetie, are you alright?"

No reply.

"Mr. Vantas, please come out."

"Leave me alone." 

She sighed and went back to the chalk board, continuing their small lesson on punctuation. 

Karkat continued to pout under the benches until the, quite popular among the kids, recess bell rang, curled up in a little ball. 

The break bell rang and they all eagerly ran towards the closet area, grabbing their jackets and running outside towards the playground. Jade took her time, unlike the other kids. 

"Are you alright?" She asked shyly. She peered down at him with her big, green eyes. Her glasses started to slip down her nose, she obviously didn't want them to fall right off, so she was quick to push them back up. 

The black haired boy didn't reply. Just continued to growl quietly to himself how everybody in his class are meanies.

"Wanna come play with me?" She then asks, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"No." 

"C'mon, pleeease!" She crouches down to him and grabs his hand in attempt to drag him outside herself.

"Get up! Let's go play!"

"I don't wanna." He replies a bit roughly. 

"Please?" 

Eventually, Karkat quietly pushes himself off of the floor with his hands. He grabs his jacket and slides his arms through it slowly before talking a step towards Jade. A small smile tugged at his lips as she grabbed his hand and ran off giggling towards the playground.

"Yay!"


End file.
